yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Yukina
Yukina (雪菜) is Kuwabara's love interest, as well as Hiei's sister. Appearance Yukina has long, light green hair, kept in a ponytail on her back, tied with a red ribbon. She is seen wearing a light blue kimono, as well as a dark blue obi-sash. Her appearance does not change until the final episode, where her long ponytail is now braided, and she no longer wears the kimono but a pink dress with a brown sweater. Personality Yukina, unlike her family of female ice apparitions, is very kind-hearted and polite, albeit a bit naive. She is very oblivious to Kuwbara's romantic feelings toward her, finding his flirting to be humorous. Unlike most characters, though, she refers to him by his given name, Kazuma. Character Relationships *'Hiei - Unknown Brother' *'Hina - Mother (deceased) ' *'Kuwabara - secret admirer' History Yukina's mother, Hina, broke the rules of their city by conceiving an heir with a male demon. Hina gave birth to twins, one being a boy, to whom was supposed to be cursed. In order to save Yukina, Ruri threw Hiei off a cliff. Hina later committed suicide, and her best friend, Ruri raised Yukina. At the right time, Yukina was told about her brother, and she never stopped looking for him. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga While trying to find her brother, Yukina was captured by the corrupt human Tarukane, who planned to use her tears to gain more power. Yusuke and his friends hear word of this and fight several guards in order to save her. At first glance, Kuwabara falls in love, and Hiei notices that she is indeed his sister. Tarukane was in league with Toguro, who would become their greatest enemy. Dark Tournament Saga Yukina shows up late in the Dark Tournament, but befriends Shizuru Kuwabara, Botan, and Keiko. the two sit on the sidelines and cheer for the team. Botan believes that having Yukina there actually helps Kuwabara in the fight. This is proven when he battles and the "power of love" saves him, giving him a much needed power boost and restoring his already depleted spirit energy. In his fight with Elder Toguro, Yukina was his main and only staunch supporter, believing that he would achieve victory even as his own sister believed that he wouldn't survive the fight. Though she is oblivious to Kuwabara's feelings for her, she sheds multiple hiruseki when he is stabbed by Younger Toguro during his fight with Yusuke. Demon World Tournament Saga Yukina, like many of the supporting characters in the series, does not appear in this saga until the final episode. In the anime, she is seen living with Genkai. In the manga, due to Genkai's death, she is seen living within the Kuwabara family household, much to the delight of Kuwabara. Techniques/Moves *'Ice Manipulation': While being held captive by Tarukune, she froze the room whenever he or his men came to retrieve the valuable Crystal Tears she produced. *'Crystal Tears '(氷涙石, Hi Rui Seki, translated as Ice Tear Gem): Being an ice apparition, Yukina's tears harden into dense crystallized beads that are coveted by many demons. That's because most Ice Maidens, being as cold-hearted as they are, only cry one tear just after having a child via parthenogenesis once a century. Called Hiruseki Stones in the English dub. *'Accelerated Healing' (治癒能力, Chiyu Nōryoku, translated as Healing Talent): Like Botan, and to a greater extent, Genkai, Yukina possesses slight healing abilities. This is made apparent when she uses them to heal Kuwabara, both after his and Yusuke's fight with the Toguro brothers, and later on in the Dark Tournament. For reasons that are unexplained, except by Kuwabara who believes it to be the "power of love", her powers have a seemingly-greater effect on Kuwabara, though Yukina herself is unable to explain it. References Category:Characters Category:Demons